


主教扎/骤雪

by Decorink



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decorink/pseuds/Decorink
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 12





	主教扎/骤雪

风雪愈发猛烈。  
莫扎特从窗户往外望，一个人影穿过雪幕从远到近，逐渐清晰。他打开门，科洛雷多携着雪走进来。壁炉将屋子烘暖了，他头发上的雪先化开，水珠顺着鬓角滑下来。  
“您来了。”莫扎特紧盯着滚进他衣领的那一颗水珠，他的喉结滚动了一下。  
他已经有很长一段时间没有出门，病魔不允许他奔波。即使在家里莫扎特也将自己裹得很厚，衣领挡住半张脸，他倒回沙发上，离科洛雷多远的那一半，病殃殃地抱着腿缩成一团。  
“沃尔夫冈。”科洛雷多走到他面前，抬起他下巴，他甚至觉得莫扎特的下颚骨都变得硌手，轻而易举被他托在掌心。  
莫扎特看着他，忽然他的眼神放得更远，透过了科洛雷多，仿佛他受到什么感召。他跳下沙发踉跄着往钢琴跑过去，上面杂乱地堆着乐谱。他抓起一张空白的纸，飞快地写，旋律骤然开始流淌，然后戛然而止。  
科洛雷多一言不发，莫扎特坐在钢琴凳上。静默如同树梢结冰，尖锐的、易碎的。这场景很容易使他们回想起他们先前在剧院中的争执，最终科洛雷多离开那张沙发走向他。  
莫扎特没有回头，一只手搭在他的肩膀，他莫名笑起来，至少这和那时候有一些不同。他握住那一只手，意有所指地摩挲他的手背。

莫扎特坐在钢琴前。  
准确来说他坐在科洛雷多怀里，他的上身还穿在身上，但是已经皱成一团。科洛雷多的手从衣摆探进去，握住他的腰。莫扎特赤裸的两条腿并在一起，他要坐不住了，科洛雷多的性器嵌在他身体里。  
如此荒唐的情事，琴键在他毫无章法的触碰中产生不和谐音，身后无路可退，钢琴成为欲海中唯一的救命稻草。科洛雷多掐着他的腰，向上顶的同时将莫扎特往下按，让他吞得更深。他实在太瘦了，骨骼嶙峋，蝴蝶骨在衬衣上撑起单薄的弧度。  
科洛雷多将他的想法说出口，咬着他的耳垂抱怨：“你太瘦了。”  
“您总不能对一个病人不能要求过高的。”莫扎特的脸色苍白，脸颊带上诡谲的潮红。他侧过脸冲科洛雷多笑，醉酒一般的迷茫神态。  
莫扎特动了一下腰，上半身向前倾，按在琴键上的手指颤抖着，他快要承受不住了，逃开了哪怕一点。科洛雷多分神了一瞬间，狠狠顶进去，得到一声绵软的呻吟，尾音拉长，像个小孩。可能是室内的壁炉烧得太热而他们紧紧相贴，科洛雷多的理性在融化，消逝。  
冬日焰火一般的幻象。他已分不清这是破坏还是重塑，他在莫扎特身体里侵略，性器重重地碾过深处，仿佛这样就可以减缓死神带走他的步伐。风雪猛烈，拷问窗扉，他迫切需要这样一场自焚式的情事，雪地中饮烈酒，透支生命，提前死亡。他的主从未教他如此消耗自己。  
莫扎特背贴大主教宽厚的胸膛，他几乎陷进去，恍惚中仿佛被圈进久未获得的父辈的怀抱。  
您在想狄俄尼索斯吗？您为什么眷顾我？  
过去他以精神压迫科洛雷多，冲撞他也用音乐蛊惑他，如今科洛雷多以肉体压迫回来。他将手搭在科洛雷多的手背，说：“请让我看看您……”  
科洛雷多放开他，莫扎特颤抖着坐在他勃发的性器上。科洛雷多环住他，亲吻他湿润的睫毛，味道苦涩。  
被亲吻的人这样说：“您可以干脆一点。”他闭上眼，像孩子讨要糖果一样等年长者给他亲吻。科洛雷多碰了一下他的嘴唇，如果他这时候睁开眼，他会看见莫扎特眼角流了一滴泪，并非出于畏惧死亡，仿佛他只是需要如此。


End file.
